memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Holosuite
Gegenleistung Was verlangt Quark denn immmer? Latinum kann er ja nich immer verlangen, wie kommt denn einer auf DS9 (zB einer von der sternenflotte) an Latinum? Geld stimmt ja auch nicht? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:22, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ehrlich gesagt ist sehr Kompliziert weil Sternenflotte verdient kein Geld vieleicht wird das über die Miete an die Station gezahlt aber das ist nur eins der Phänomäne auf DS9 genauso warum kauft man in Quarks Bar während man im Replimat alles umsonst bekommt und wie man erkennen kann benutzt Quark auch fast immer seinen Replikator jaja eine seltsame Station ;)--Klossi 15:27, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Was wieß denn ich woher Sternenflottenoffiziere ihr Latinum bekommen aber Quark is ein Ferengi und die wollen immer "goldgepressetes Latinum".--Lt.Reed 15:30, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Deswegen is ja die Diskussion gestartet. Wenn du und ich es nicht wissen, vielleicht ein anderer ;) Aber das Ferengi immer goldgepresstes Latinum wollen stimmt ja, aber wir dürfen nich verallgemeinern. MA ist und bleibt canon :) Wird denn mal wo gesagt/gezeigt, was Quark kriegt? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:39, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Außerdem ist Geld replizierbar im Gegensatz zu Latinum; der Stoff, der nicht repliziert werden kann.--Lt.Reed 15:47, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Das wird nie gesagt denke mal die Sexprogramme sind sehr teuer. Wie teuer Standart Programme wird auch nicht gesagt, aber in DS9: Heilige Visionen saß Sisko fast 2 Tage durchweg in der Holosuite das müßte ja dann sehr viel gekostet haben.--Klossi 15:44, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Aber in was begleichen die die Schulden :)? @ Lt. Reed: Geld kann ja im 24. Jjhd auch nicht replizierbar sein... Vllt besteht es auch aus nem besonderen Stoff. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:49, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::vermutlich rechnen die Sternenflottenleute über Zuteilungen ab, wie auch auf der Voyager (da natürlich wegen der Energieknappheit, aber gleiches System), da wir es aber tatsächlich nicht wissen ist es erst mal unbekannt. Fakt ist aber, dass Quark irgenwie dran verdient, egal ob er nun direkt bezahlt wird oder irgendwie indirekt (und auch egal ob in Latinum oder in Energiezuteilungen. Kann ja sein, dass er seine Replikatoren kostenlos benutzen darf, wenn er die Sternenflotte in die Holosuiten lässt) PS: Latinum ist Geld--Bravomike 15:50, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Also könnte man schreiben: Quark wird für die Benutzung der Holosuiten bezahlt. Und in die HGI (wegen POV^^) die Bezahlung ist unbekannt. So ok? @Bravomike: Wie? Latinum ist Geld? Also du meinst: Latinum is ne Art Währung? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:57, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Also Latinum an sich nicht, aber das ist so nicht viel mehr wert als Gold, erst als Goldgepresstes Latinum (wir brauchen den Artikel) wird es wertvoll und zu einer Währung. Ich meine, mit Latinum an sich kann man ja nicht viel machen, erst wenn man es in Gold (das auch wertlos ist) presst und dann in genau reglementierten Einheiten (Streifen, Barren, Blocks, das sind Währungseinheiten wie Pence, Shilling, Pfund und Guinee) vorliegen hat, dann hat man eine Währung, also Geld--Bravomike 18:57, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Doch Latinum ist einiges Wert einmal bezahlt Morn Quark mit einen kleinen Glas flüssigen Latinum was er in seinen Magen aufbewahrt und ich weiß nicht genau den Wert aber es war sehr viel.--Klossi 19:04, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Gut, dann ist Latinum auch was wert, aber heute ist Gold z.B. auch was wert, aber trotzdem kein Geld, Geld wird es erst, wenn man aus dem Gold eine Münze prägt, und Latinum wird Geld, wenn man es in Streifen/Barren/Blocks presst, also eine Währung draus macht--Bravomike 19:17, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Das Gold ist bei denen so eine Art Verpackung für das Latinum allein ist das Gold wertlos--Klossi 19:19, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) hab ja nen bisschen nachzuholen aber: @Roggan mir fallen jetz erst ma nur 2 Stoffe ein, die nich replizierbar sind: *Omega-Moleküle *Latinum So beides is aber zu selten um daraus eine Art Geld zu machen, wie wir es heute kennen; Latinum is eher vergleichbar mit Gold oder Platin. (3. Versuch zu speichern)--Lt.Reed 19:23, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) 19:21, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Also eins ist sicher, Latinum ist eine Flüssigkeit, die einen enormen Wert hat. Das Gold ist dagegen fast wertlos. Zumindest ist das so in der Episode Wer trauert um Morn?. Da sitzt Quark in der Kiste mit Gold und behauptet, dass alles wetlos ist, weil das Latinum fehlt... Aber ich erinnere mich auch daran, dass Riker einmal sagte, dass Quark auf DS9 noch Gold schuldet. Genauso frage ich mich, aus welchem Grund Benjamins Vater ein Restaurant hat, wenn er kein Geld verlangt oder warum bei ihm jemand freiwillig kostenlos im Restaurant arbeitet, und nicht selbst ein Restaurant aufmacht Die Front und Das verlorene Paradies. Frage mich auch, wie das alles gehen soll, wenn es keine Währung und kein Streben nach Besitz mehr gibt.--Tobi72 19:48, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Also das mit dem Restaurant kann ich schon verstehen, aus reinem Spaß halt, die Menschen auf der Erde haben doch sonst den ganzen Tag nichts zu tun, "Freizeitgesellschaft" nennt der Fachmann das (und laut einigen Forschern sind wir schon in 150 Jahren da!). Was das Latinum angeht: Noch in (ganz zu schweigen von ) wollen die Ferengi lieber Gold als irgend etwa sonst. Nun ist aber eben das Latinum das wertvolle.Wir schweifen aber schon wieder gehörig ab--Bravomike 19:54, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Zu Tobi das sagte ich auch warum bezahlen die Leute bei Quarks wenn im Replimat das selbe umsonst bekommen.--Klossi 20:00, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::vielleicht wegen des Flairs und des netten Barmans ;) Mal im Ernst: Dabo-Mädchen gibts im Replimat nicht!--Bravomike 20:01, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Würdest du jeden Tag die gleiche Freizeitbeschäftigung machen wollen, zu der dich ein von jemand anderem aufgestellter Zeitplan zwingt? Und das über viele Jahre? Ich meine der Helfer von Siskos Vater ist dem ja namentlich bekannt, also muss der schon Jahre lang da arbeiten.--Tobi72 20:09, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Zu Bravomike jaja Sex sells auch im 24. Jahrhundert.--Klossi 20:11, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) @Tobi könntest genauso fragen warum andere Leute arbeiten ohne bezahlt zu werden; wie jeder in der Föderation arbeiten sie aus Spaß (wenn sie denn überhaupt arbeiten) oder weil sie Systeme entwickeln oder verbessern wollen.--Lt.Reed 20:16, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Also ich denke am warscheinlichsten ist es, dass die Menschen grundsätzlich alles frei haben (Essen, Unterkunst, Transport usw.) und dann halt eine Kleinigkeit für die Arbeit bekommen, um sich mal in eine fremde Bar zu setzen, oder um mal ein Schmuckstück zu kaufen oder einen Holoroman durchzuspielen. Es wird halt nur dadurch, dass die Grundversorgung garantiert ist verhindert, dass man Reichtum anhäufen muss... Denn was will man noch? Essen hat man, Wohnung hat man, Man kommt überall hin... da bleibt nicht mehr viel.--Tobi72 20:22, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ist aber alles natürlich nur eine Vermutung und kein Canon. Vielleicht zahlt die Sternenflotte ja auch in goldgepresstem Latinum.--Tobi72 20:23, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Guter Punkt. --Lt.Reed 20:25, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Latinum wird aber in jedem Falle abgebaut ob nun zu Forschungszwecken oder als Währung ist aber nicht bekannt. --Lt.Reed 20:28, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Die Menschen arbeiten halt weil es ihnen Spass macht da zählt kein Geld: sei es kochen, in der Sternenflotte, als Wissenschaftler usw hey wir arbeiten doch auch an der Seite und verdienen nichts dafür aber es macht uns halt Spass.--Klossi 20:30, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Genau und morgen baue ich ein Haus, in dem dann irgendjemand drin wohnt, der sich den ganzen Tag faul in die Sonne legt ;). Ich hoffe du verstehst meinen Punkt.--Tobi72 20:40, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Im achten Film sagt Picard die Menschheit braucht kein Geld man arbeit um sich selbst zu verbessern tolle selbst verbesserung wenn man Klärgruben auspumt und bis zum Hals dann in der Sch.... steckt um mal ein extremes Beispiel zu nennen wer macht sowas für umsonst.--Klossi 20:45, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Wenn du gerne Häuser baust und es magst, wenn sich andere freuen, weil sie ein schönes Haus bekommen, warum nicht? Und @Klossi: Warum glaubst Du, dass so etwas jemand machen muss, wozu gibt es Androiden, Replikatoren, Transporter...?Aber wir schweifen im Moment wirklich sehr weit ab.--Bravomike 20:47, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Wie gesagt war wirklich mal das extremste Beispiel weiß doch das es eine automatische Abfall verwertung gibt. Ich sage mal um das abzuschließen wir sind halt noch nicht Reif für die Gesellschaft des 24. Jahrhunderts :)--Klossi 20:52, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) WOW :) Wo seit ihr denn hier hingekommen^^ Meine Frage war doch nur, was Quark als Bezahlung nimmt. Ihr schweift aber sehr gerne ab... Ich kann vielleicht ein wenig beitragen: Geld ist eine sehr verzwickte Sache in ST. In TOS erhalten die Crewmitglieder richtiges Geld als Bezahlung (Credits). Ich denke, da kann man keinen Konsens finden, da es halt so eine Canon-Sache ist, die sich nirgends ein'eindeutig klären lässt. Zu dem Urpsrung der Diskussion: anscheinend kann niemand sagen, was Quark für die Benutzung will. Als könnte (wie ich am Anfang schonmal vorgeschlagen habe) man schreiben: Quark lässt sich die Benutzung der Suite bezahlen. In die HGI (um den POV nicht zu verletzen (@Bravomike^^)): "Die Art der Bezahlung ist unbekannt. Ob es sich um Geld oder Latinum handelt, wird nicht erwähnt." -- =/\= 'Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:58, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich will ja auch nicht sagen, dass es nicht den ein oder anderen gibt, der das gerne macht, aber ich bezweifle stark, dass es so viele gibt, die genau das gerade machen wollen, was gebraucht wird. Ich meine wenn es dann die möglichkeit gibt, das zu machen, was man will, dann würde ich doch davon ausgehen, das 75% oder noch mehr der Menschheit bereit währen, neue Welten zu besuchen. Ich meine kostet ja nix... Und dann lassen wir uns von Androiden bedienen... aber halt... da gibts ein Problem... Wem gehört Data?... Aber dann nehmen wir das ausrangierte Medizienische Notfallprogramm 1... Nur wer hat deren Bergbauarbeit vorher freiwillig gemacht? Und wieso haben die sich dann auf einmal ihre Arbeit von den Hologrammen abnehmen lassen, wenn es doch so einen Spaß macht?--Tobi72 20:58, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Würde sagen: Art und Höhe der Bezahlung ist unbekannt (das mit Geld oder Latinum würd ich weg lassen).--Tobi72 21:02, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Keine Einwände.--Lt.Reed 21:05, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Make it so--Bravomike 21:06, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) @Roggan ich hab dir nur deine erste Frage beantworten wollen, was könn wir für deine ausschweifenden Problemstellungen.--Lt.Reed 21:09, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Gut, also das von wegen Geld und Latinum kann weg bleiben. Wer machts? Sind ja so ziemlich alle an der Diskussion beteiligt gewesen^^. @Lt.Reed: ^^ muss man sich eben vorher überlegen, was eine Frage alles bewirken kann ;) Aber eure Gedankengänge vorherzusehen, wird schwer :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:23, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::War deine Diskusion, also machs ;)--Tobi72 21:25, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) @Roggan:Um T'Pol zu zitieren: "Alles ist möglich...mit der nötigen Disziplin";)--Lt.Reed 21:27, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Soll das unter ne Extra Überschrift "HGI" oder gleich eingerückt und kursiv unter den entsprechenden Absatz? (@Lt.Reed: wird trotzdem schwer :)) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:33, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::kursiv&eingerückt direkt an die Stelle, für eine eigene HGI ist das Thema zu abwegig (wir sollten bei allem Reden über Arbeitsmoral im 24. Jh. nicht vergessen, dass der Artikel über Holosuiten informiert, nicht hauptsächlich über Geld)--Bravomike 21:37, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC)